To Spend A Day With Royalty
by Dickie
Summary: Only two people can get away with calling Rika Nonaka 'Queenie', but only one of them can still be considered a friend.


To Spend The Day With Royalty  
  
By Dickie  
  
Disclaimer: I make no claim to the ownership of Digimon, nor do I have any affiliation with those involved with Digimon, be it the card game or anime.  
  
'Thoughts.'  
  
"Speech."  
  
---  
  
As he tore down the streets of Shinjuku in the golden glow of the fading sunlight, a single thought burned within his mind. Weaving in and out through the pedestrian traffic, he couldn't help but grin in excitement. He barely even noticed the foot stuck out to trip him up.  
  
"Whoa!!"  
  
But with the grace that would've impressed Renamon, he turned a potentially embarassing moment with him landing flat on his face into stylish recovery, as angled himself mid fall and curled into a roll as he hit the concrete. Coming out of the roll, he continued running at full tilt down the street. Waving back the person responsible for trying to trip him up he yelled out, "Sorry Rika, can't talk. See ya!!"  
  
Shaking her head, Rika Nonaka slipped her headphones back over her ears.  
  
'...stupid Gogglehead...'  
  
---  
  
As he bolted through the door, he rushed upstairs, swiping one of the cream puffs his mother was working on as he passed.  
  
"Takato those are for a customer!!"  
  
"Sorry Mom!!"  
  
As he entered his room, he tossed aside his school bag and finished wolfing down the cream puff. Rummaging through the drawers in his desk, he found himself his pair of yellow and blue goggles. When he became a Tamer, he did feel kind of awkward without them, but when his partner/best friend along with the rest of the others returned to the Digital World, it just didn't feel right any more. But all that was going to change. He would get their friends back and he would keep his promise.  
  
"Don't worry Guilmon. I'll keep my promise."  
  
---  
  
'I wonder what had Gogglehead so distracted...'  
  
As Rika Nonaka reached her house, she encountered her mother who was just about to leave.  
  
"Oh Rika," she smiled. "You want to come with me to pick up something from the bakery? I've had a craving for cream puffs all day."  
  
"I thought models were supposed to eat things like lettuce and sprouts?"  
  
"Oh don't be silly Rika."  
  
"I think we'll walk there. A bit of exercise should do me some good."  
  
"Whatever. You're just getting ready to work off the cream puffs."  
  
"True, but it doesn't matter. Let's go get those cream puffs."  
  
---  
  
Takato sat in the middle of the mess in his room. He was eager to get his friends back but first he had plan things out. The last time he went to the Digital World he found that everything he had packed was absolutely useless, simply because of the fact that everything he packed was lost during their entrance into the Digital World.  
  
"I guess I'll have to travel light this time."  
  
As he sat there pondering somemore, he noticed his sketchbook hidden amongst the mess. After retrieving the A3 book from the mess he sat there flipping through it, looking at his sketches.  
  
'Wow. I'd almost forgotten about this thing.'  
  
After flipping through the first couple of pages which were filled with his drawings of Guilmon and his evolutions, he found his other drawings. A picture of Kazu and Kenta, with Guardromon and MarineAngemon. He found the first out of several similarly styled pictures, with the Tamer, their partner and Bio-Merged form in the background. The first was an image of Henry, and his wise cracking partner Terriermon. In the background was a drawing of MegaGargomon surrounded by several tall buildings. The next page had Ryo, with his menacing Cyberdramon. Combined, the pair formed Justimon, who was drawn standing there atop a building with his red scarf billowing in the wind. Beelzemon was on the next page with his tamers Ai and Mako.  
  
'Beelzemon had done some pretty horrible things in the past, but he more than made up for it against the D-Reaper.'  
  
The next page held a drawing of who easily the most beautiful out of the Bio-Merged Digimon. Rika was leaning against a wall, with her trade mark broken heart shirt on, with Renamon half hidden in the shadows behind her. Sakuyamon was surrounded by cherry blossoms, her staff in hand.  
  
'Rika and... Renamon... Wow. Sakuyamon is really... pretty.'  
  
A faint blush rose arose upon his face. 'Waitaminit. Why am I blushing? It's not like I like Rika or anything. I mean, shes really pretty and all, especially when she smiles but it doesn't mean I... Awww crap.'  
  
As he sat there with his face still a bit pink, a small impish grin crept upon his face. 'She's got a cute butt too...'  
  
'Man, I'm hungry... I wonder if Mom has any of those cream puffs left?'  
  
Getting up off the floor, his sketchbook still in his hand he made his way downstairs in search of something to eat.  
  
---  
  
'Isn't this the bakery that Goggleheads parents own? Hmm... Maybe now I can find out what had him so distracted that he wouldn't stop to talk to *ME* of all people. Huh? Am I upset that Gogglehead blew me off? No way...'  
  
"8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting, to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me..."  
  
'Is that Gogglehead singing? He's not too bad... Wait just a minute. Did I just say his singing wasn't too bad?... Ugh. I think I'm getting sick.'  
  
"Her name is Rika, shes a Tamer with a belly ring..."  
  
'I'll pretend I never heard that.'  
  
Takato came strolling down the stairs at a leisurely place, his sketchbook in hand, his singing now replaced by a cheery whistle. He walked behind the counter, leaving his sketchbook there and continued on, totally ignorant of the peculiar looks he was getting.  
  
"Hey Rika," he waved cheerfully as he walked past. "R-Rika!?"  
  
"Umm... how much did you hear?"  
  
"Every word of it."  
  
Takato sighed. "Thought so."  
  
"It was rather good too young man," smiled Rika's mother.  
  
"Umm, thanks. I'll just go... get my mom."  
  
He dashed off to find his mother, his cheeks still burning. As he dissappeared, Rika noticed he had abandoned his sketch book. She walked over and retrieved it, ignoring her mothers looks. 'I guess I'll take a look.'  
  
She flicked through the pages slowly, looking at each image on each page.  
  
'Not bad Gogglehead.'  
  
'Those two morons, and Brainiac's sister. They did come in handy though.'  
  
'Hmph. There's Brainiac.' She had found the page with Henry and Terriermon.  
  
Her expression darkened as she saw the page with Justimon. 'Ugh. That idiot Ryo.'  
  
'Beelzemon...' She had felt pity for the poor Digimon and went back to retrieve him before they had left in the Ark from the Digital World. When he returned, he made peace with his Tamers and became a powerful ally against the D-Reaper. She had no regrets about bringing him back.  
  
She flipped the next page and found what she could tell was some of Takato's best work.  
  
"Wow Rika. Thats a picture of you and Renamon."  
  
'My thoughts exactly.'  
  
As Takato walked back into the room, with his mother trailing him, he turned red once again as he spotted Rika looking at a particular page in his book.  
  
Noticing that he was in room again, Rika ignored the red look on his face and spoke. "Gogglehead, can I have this page?"  
  
Slightly surprised with her request, Takato easily agreed. "Yeah sure. It's yours." He had intended to give that page to her anyway, but this had just made it alot easier. He cringed slightly as she tore the page from the ring bound pad.  
  
As Takato and Rika's mothers did business, Takato decided to ask Rika something.  
  
"Um, are you doing anything tomorrow Rika?"  
  
"What? Why Gogglehead?"  
  
"Well, since it's Saturday tomorrow I figured that if you wanted to, I could do something with you."  
  
"What about Brainiac or the two idiots?"  
  
"Well, they're all busy but-" he grimaced at the dark look Rika had upon her face but continued. "- I realised I hadn't spent much time with you since the D-Reaper so I thought you might like to catch up on things and just y'know, muck around."  
  
"Sorry Gogglehead, but I'm outta cash."  
  
"Don't worry Rika. I'll give you some money." Her mother had noticed their conversation. It wasn't everyday her daughter was asked out by another person to go and 'hang out', and by a boy no less.  
  
"Fine. I guess I can do something with you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, cool. Do you wanna do anything in particular?"  
  
"Not really. Just bring your cards Gogglehead. I'm getting rusty and I need a bit of practice."  
  
Takato grinned. "What time should I come 'round tomorrow?"  
  
Rikas mother spoke once again."She'll be ready by 9 o'clock."  
  
Rika glanced sideways and found her mother had gotten what they had came for. "Well, laters Gogglehead."  
  
"Seeya Rika."  
  
"Oh and Gogglehead?"  
  
"Yeah Rika?"  
  
"I'm *alot* cooler than you."  
  
--- 


End file.
